firstworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinderling
Cheerful and innocent, kinderlings are a race of childlike fey who tend to hide deep within unexplored forests and natural settings. 'Standard Racial Traits' *'Ability Score Racial Traits:' Kinderlings are nimble and charming, but innocent and naive. Their youthful bodies make them physically weaker than other races. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, –2 Wisdom, and –2 Strength. *'Type:' Kinderlings are fey creatures, and as such are immune to certain spells which only affect humanoids. *'Size:' Kinderlings are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. *'Base Speed (Slow Speed):' Kinderlings have a base speed of 20 feet. *'Languages:' Kinderlings begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Kinderlings with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, and Halfling. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. 'Defense Racial Traits' *'Nature Resistance (Ex):' Kinderlings receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against the spell-like and supernatural abilities of fey and plant creatures. *'Trackless (Ex):' Kinderlings are naturally at home in the wilderness, and cannot be tracked with the Survival skill while in a forest setting. 'Feat and Skill Racial Traits' *'Nimbleness (Ex):' Kinderlings are naturally nimble creatures, and receive a +2 racial bonus on acrobatics and stealth checks. 'Magical Racial Traits' *'Goodberry (Sp):' Kinderlings can cause a single plant to produce 1d4+1 goodberries, as the spell, once per day, even if the plant normally does not produce berries. *'Animal Bond (Sp):' Each kinderling chooses a single type of animal, such as squirrels or wolves. Kinderlings can converse with animals of this type (including familiars which are no longer animals) as though using speak with animals. A kinderling with a familiar or animal companion of this type treats his relevant class level as one higher for the purposes of determining the abilities of his companion. 'Senses Racial Traits' *'Low Light Vision (Ex):' Kinderlings have low-light vision, allowing them to see twice as far as a human in areas of dim light. 'Alternate Racial Traits' *'Enthralling Song (Su):' Some kinderlings can play hauntingly beautiful melodies on pan pipes, enchanting the minds of those who hear it. A Kinderling with this racial trait can replicate the effect of the fascinate bardic performance through the use of Perform (Wind Instrument), as a bard of his character level for a number of rounds per day equal to his charisma modifier. If the Kinderling has the bardic performance class feature, the DC of his fascinate performance increases by 2 instead whenever he uses Perform (Wind Instrument). This trait replaces animal bond. *'Friendliness (Ex):' Some kinderlings are more talented with words than at scampering through the woods. Kinderlings with this racial trait receive a +2 racial bonus on diplomacy and bluff checks. This trait replaces nimbleness. *'Mask Child (Sp): '''Kinderlings are intensely social creatures, thriving on interactions with their fellow kinderlings. In extremely rare circumstances, a kinderling can be cast out of his home, or orphaned as the sole survivor of some disaster. These rare kinderlings lack the cheerful and trusting demeanor of their brethren, seeming dull to emotions and possessing a truly frightening demeanor. They often cover their faces with masks, and rarely speak unless necessary. These kinderlings can use ''cause fear once per day as a spell-like ability, and receive a +4 racial bonus to intimidate checks. This trait replaces nimbleness and goodberry.